


You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Hand Jobs, JUST, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Workplace Sex, literally like six smut scenes, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You think I'm sexy arresting thugs?”“Anyone who doesn't find this sexy needs their eyes testing.”“You just gestured to all of me.”“Exactly,”





	You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just shameless smut. A prompt from [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), hopefully this lives up to expectations?
> 
> Title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_u9WaQg4rU&list=LLlK_2lXxJu-0Q4dTtQnfxxg&index=4&t=0s) amazing cover/remix of Toxic by Melanie Martinez (gives me real reed900 smut vibes)!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Nines was hot. Like, fucking hot as shit. Gavin could hardly believe his luck, waking up every day curled up in the arms of this fine piece of ass that he gets to call his boyfriend!

So really, Gavin being the reckless little shit that he knew he could be, nobody can blame him for practically drooling over his boyfriend as they sat at the table amongst their co-workers, awaiting the arrival of their meals. Nines was dressed – well, to the nines – in his snug fitting white tuxedo, thin black shirt unbuttoned low enough to expose the faint lines of where his thirium pump resided but not low enough to let everyone else aware of the well-toned stomach that hid beneath the layers he'd wear at work.

Gavin was definitely getting hot and bothered from staring at his boyfriend. He should stop, should socialise with his colleagues because this was a work night out not a fucking date, but he couldn't bring his eyes off of Nines.

Tina cleared her throat from across the table and Gavin turned to look at her, possibly seeming more pissed off than he should. Throwing her a quick smile, he tried to focus all his attention on the conversation that she had just somehow dragged her into with Hank and Chris. They were discussing last weeks huge drug bust, something that Gavin was actually really interested in so he found it easier to push thoughts of Nines and ripping the android's suit off of his body to the back of his mind.

Or, he managed it for a solid 3 minutes before he felt a hand sneak over his thigh, fingers squeezing before slowly and torturously working their way up his inner leg to his crotch. _Shit_.

He squirmed in his seat, refusing to look over at Nines as he felt him palm him through his trousers. Fuck, thank God there was a tablecloth.

Judging by how nobody paid him any extra attention, Gavin assumed he'd done a good job of keeping his face straight. However, with Nines quite literally almost jerking him off under the table, Gavin wasn't sure how long that would last.

Biting his lip, Gavin nodded along to whatever bullshit Hank was saying – he didn't care, fuck he really didn't care. He wanted to drag Nines out of this restaurant and fuck the android's mouth until he came down his throat. God, that was all he could think about as Nines teased him, his dick growing harder by the second.

“Are you alright there, Reed?” Hank asked, worry lines etched into his face.

Gavin muffled a whimper and nodded, and shooting up to his mouth to fake a cough as a disguise for the whine that escaped him when Nines suddenly pulled his hand away. Fucking tease.

“Just peachy,” he spat, “I think I need to get some fresh air or something.” With a gesture towards the rest of the restaurant, Gavin pushed back his chair with a loud scrape and stood up – careful to keep his erection hidden. He sent Nines the best death glare that he could muster before heading in the direction of where he thought he'd seen the restrooms.

A faded voice could be heard as he walked away, sounding like, “I'm going to make sure he's okay.” and then hand are wrapped around his wrists and he's being pulled in the opposite direction that he was headed. “Men's rooms are back here.” Nines stated, barely casting him a glance.

They were in the restroom before Gavin had time to wonder if anybody had seen them. Nines slammed him against the wall of the nearest cubicle and dropped to his knees, Gavin having to reach over to lock the cubicle door because apparently androids don't think of shit like that.

He wasn't really complaining though, especially not as a warm heat suddenly engulfed his aching dick.

“Shit-" his head banged against the wall behind him and his knees buckled under the pleasure, dick hitting the back of his boyfriend's throat as Nines took him in fully. God, he was perfect.

Barely a minute later, Gavin was whimpering and moaning into his hand as Nines picked up the pace – gagging around his dick even though Gavin _knew_ he didn't have a gag reflex. The little shit just got off on the idea of choking on a dick. Gavin's dick, in particular.

“Fuck, Nines- ah! Baby, I'm- hah- clos-" Gavin bit into his hand to stop the loud groan threatening to escape him as Nines hummed around him, sending an overwhelming rush of pleasure through him.

His fingers curled into Nines’ well-styled hair and he tugged, dragging a delirious moan from the android. That was the final straw, and Gavin moaned, lips forming an incoherent string of praise for his boyfriend as he came harder than he remembers for a long time.

It's only as he's recovering from his high that he hears the flush of a toilet and someone washing their hands. His eyes widen comically as he realises how loud he'd been, and he prays to any God up there that the poor soul that just had to listen to that wasn't someone from their table. Because there would be no way that they could sit through a meal when one of their colleagues had just heard them... _doing that_.

When they're sure the person has left, they both slip out from the cramped cubicle.

Nines washes his hands and Gavin fixes his boyfriend's hair for him, fingers brushing the loose strands back into place as best as he could. Meeting Nines' eyes in the mirror, he laughs and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before heading out of the restrooms with Nines close behind.

Luckily, it appears that nobody from their table has moved and the worried look that Tina and Hank shoot Gavin shows that they still believe he'd felt sick. Good.

However, neither of them saw the confused, slightly scarred, look of a man sat two tables down - who was staring over at them like they'd just said aliens exist. It was probably for the best.

*

Contrary to most people's belief, Nines was more often than not the one to initiate anything sexual between them. Gavin would relish in teasing the other until he would finally snap and have him begging to come.

The stoic-faced android that everyone was so used to seeing was definitely not the Nines that Gavin knew.

This proved all too true when, as Gavin lit a cigarette and leant against the hood of the DPD car that he and his partner had driven down here in, Nines wasted no time in pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. They'd just arrested a group of drug dealers, Chris taking them down to the precinct whilst Gavin and Nines gathered their shit for examination.

Cigarette balanced between his fingers, Gavin surged forwards to follow Nines' retreating lips. A needy whine slipped from his throat but Nines just smiled, tongue slipping past his now parted lips and controlling the kiss once again.

“You think I'm sexy arresting thugs?” Gavin teased, pulling out from the kiss for air.

“Anyone who doesn't find _this_ sexy needs their eyes testing.” Nines chuckles, another kiss pressed to Gavin's lips after he takes a long drag of his cig.

He blows the smoke to the side, smirking. “You just gestured to all of me.”

“Exactly,” Nines growls, hands pinning Gavin's to the hood of the car and flipping him around in one swift movement. Gavin's insides twisted in anticipation, feeling the ghost of Nines’ lips against his neck. “Unfortunately for them...you're. All. _Mine_.” Each word was followed by a sharp nip at the exposed skin of Gavin's neck and he moaned, bending further over the hood of the car as his cigarette falls forgotten to the ground.

Nines pushes against his ass, now lifted into the air from the position he's currently been manhandled into and another embarrassingly needy sound escapes him. He ruts back into Nines' hips.

“Fuck, yeah,” Gavin breathes out, hot breath fogging up the hood of the car beneath him. “All yours, baby, all yours.”

They somehow ended up fucking right there, cold April air breezing over them but not feeling it. Moans filling the air and a the creak of the car moving with each rough thrust. Gavin has nothing to grip onto, and he's close to tears from the immense sensations flooding through him, but it's all so perfect and he doesn't want it to end.

It does, of course, and he has to sit through the car ride back to the precinct with a familiar sticky feeling trickling down his inner thigh, but it was so worth it. Even the slight limp that he has as they walk out to meet Chris by his car doesn't diminish his good mood.

Although, he does freeze up when Chris comes to help them gather the evidence collected and he asks them what the strange white mark on the hood of the car is.

*

He strains, lifting the weights one last time before placing them back in their hold. His arms fucking ache so much, but he knows it'll be worth it; both physically and just appearance-wise because, no, Gavin Reed isn't above trying to look good. Besides, he knows Nines appreciates his muscles.

A fleeting thought that is only proved correct as a suddenly feels fingers wrap tightly around his wrist and his whole body is tugged backwards. With a quick glance into the wall mirror to his left, he catches sight of a familiar figure: black tank top, loose joggers and the same curves of muscle around the very shoulders he'd kissed in his half-awake state this morning. Porcelain skin, excluding the many purple hued marks that littered the covered areas of the chassis before him, that he adored with every inch of his being. Showed his love for it every damn spare moment he got.

The smirk that tugged at his lips was unavoidable as Nines shot him a look – _the_ look. The ‘how dare you look so fucking hot whilst we're in public you absolute prick' look, that Gavin was proud to acknowledge had been taught to the android by himself.

A clash of metal rang through his ears as Gavin was pushed roughly against the lockers behind him. Nines held his hands over Gavin's chest, fingers tapping at his beating heart before suddenly lips are on his in a hungry kiss, teeth crashing unceremoniously.

He parts his lips in a gasp, lungs burning for air that he quickly swallows down before Nines’ tongue slides in and is running over his, a shudder tingling down his spine.

When a leg slides between his, knee brushing over his hardening dick and pushing gently, a moan escapes him. Nines responds by tugging roughly at his hair, sweaty and tangled, using his other hand to wrap around his throat and push him back against the lockers. All whilst deepening the kiss impossibly further.

The endless sensations flood Gavin's body, and he melts into Nines' body with a needy whine, hands grabbing at any and every inch of Nines that he could reach. His fingers danced over the pale skin that hid under the hem of the android's top, tracing mindless shapes that sent shivers running through the body pressed against his. He smiled into the ongoing kiss, smug and proud to still have such and effect over the other.

Whistling, a catchy tune from some car insurance advert, rang through the locker room and Nines pulled away from Gavin's mouth with incredible speed. His hand slid back to his chest, keeping him in place as he held eye contact for what felt like an eternity. It was more realistically only a few seconds.

Lips brushed over the tip of his ear, “We'll finish this later.” And then, just like that, the weighty heat of Nines' body was gone and Gavin was left watching his partner swagger out of the room with an obvious exaggeration in his hips - half-hard and abandoned. Fucking androids...

*

Some things just shouldn't be done. Ever.

Gavin realised that all too late, unfortunately.

In his defence, however, when his sexy motherfucking android boyfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall of Hank and Connor's house when the other two were distracted in the kitchen, he hadn't been thinking straight. Back shoved to the beige wall of the hallway, dim lights blocking most of his vision other than the blown pupils of his partner crowding him now, Gavin was a hot mess already.

Hot lips attached themselves to his neck, hands tilting his head to force better access to the more sensitive areas of his pulse point where teeth then sunk in. Gavin moaned, perhaps too loudly.

Another hand was quickly pressed to cover his mouth and Gavin grinned wickedly as he darted his tongue out to wipe a wet streak along the palm. Nines shot him an incredulous look before returning to the mark forming on his throat, red and bruising and _possessive_.

With a harsh push, and the click of an opening door, Gavin finds himself stumbling backwards into an unknown room and Nines following him. The door's pushed shut as Nines flicks the lights on, bulb flickering in warning before casting a low light over their new surroundings.

A bedroom.

More specifically, Hank and Connor's bedroom. Their wardrobe stands opposite a double bed, one side of the room littered in a mess of clothes and files whilst the other is neat and precise.

Shit.

Nines doesn't seem bothered by this fact, Gavin soon realises, as he feels hands pushing him back until he's toppling onto the bed. He tries no to overthink it all – blocking out the smell of Hank's godawful deodorant. It's much easier to do once lips are finally melting against his and a tongue finds its way into his mouth, hot and hungry.

Rutting his hips up, Gavin fights back the shit-eating grin that threatened to emerge at the absolutely wrecked sound that Nines makes in response to the movement – grinding down on Gavin in a ludicrous manner that has him throwing his head to the side and muffling his moans with a hand.

It's by far the best sex he's had, he notes as Nines peppers gentle kisses to his sweat-dripped chest afterwards. However, the following week is spent actively avoiding eye contact with Hank.

*

Someone else's bed is definitely preferable over a fucking alleyway, though. But Gavin was fucking frustrated, okay? Nines had been teasing him with lingering touches, standing too closely behind him whenever they were alone for a moment and leaving kisses down his neck at every opportunity the fucker found.

So, really, it was understandable that he'd drag Nines to the alleyway connected to the back of the DPD after their shift finished – confident that, after 10:30 on a Saturday night, nobody else would be lingering behind.

Moans spilled from his lips as his back scratched against the rough bricks of the DPD with every thrust. Nines swallowed them, kissing him feverishly as gripping at his hips hard enough to leave small finger-shaped bruises by morning. Gavin couldn't say he cared.

It's rushed and needy, built up sexual tension over a 12 hour shift that couldn't have been left until they returned home. Before long, Gavin is spilling across his chest as Nines fills him up, carefully lowering him to the ground and making sure he's balanced before letting go of his hips. A wet feeling slides down the back of his thigh but he tries to ignore it, leaning up to press a kiss to Nines' lips with a dazed smile.

A clatter of bin lids followed by the DPD back exit slamming shut is heard and he jolts away from Nines like the android burned him. Shit, someone had just been out there...

“Fuck, do you think they heard?” he found himself asking.

A hand squeezed his and he was being pulled down the alleyway and out to an awaiting automated taxi, Nines throwing him a smirk and raising his eyebrows before shoving him into the vehicle. “Do you really care?”

Settling against his partner as the car began the journey home, his head resting on Nines’ shoulder and eyes falling closed, he decided that no...he didn't really care.

*

Late night shifts were the worst; everyone went home and Gavin found himself staring blankly at the computer screen in front of his with weary eyes. Reports were also the worst. Who cares about typing up something that you physically had to experience? Nobody. At least, not Gavin.

Nines, the fucking wizard, could race through reports like it was nothing. Really, Gavin was grateful because Nines had completed 6 reports in the time it had taken him to do this one.

His coffee cup was now empty, other than the cold remnants of his last top of – curtesy of Nines, of course.

They were alone in the bullpen; Fowler leaving them in charge of locking up the area when they left. The night staff were out on field duty and the cleaner had already been round.

Which explains why Gavin doesn’t meet any resistance when he presses his lips to Nines’ in a sloppy kiss, pushing the android into the desk and grinding forward with a breathless pant. Nines flips them over in a second, lust-filled eyes fixating on his body in a way that had Gavin squirming from the attention, a whimper falling from his parted lips when Nines brushes his fingers delicately along the side of his face.

It takes minutes for his jeans to be discarded on the floor – after Nines hacks into the security cameras to loop the last hours feedback over the current events – and a hand is wrapped around his already hard cock. A moan builds in his throat, head thrown back when Nines uses his free hand to open him up, now seated on the android's spotless desk, keyboard pushed to the side in favour of Gavin leaning back to allow better access for Nines.

The possessive growl that leaves his partner's lips as he finally slides in, having teased him long enough with his curling fingers and teeth trailing marks down his body. The pleasuring burn of being _so_ full was overwhelming and Gavin loved every goddamn moment of it, grinding down on Nines until the other started thrusting hard and fast with precise angles into the bundle of nerves inside him that sent him into a withering mess of whimpers and moans.

“Fuck- ah, baby.” Gavin mumbled repeatedly into the empty room, desk rattling under the weight of his body.

The sinful moans leaving his mouth, the groans falling from Nines and the slap of skin on skin filled the air – echoing due to the large open space. They were out in the open, and something about that just spurred Gavin on more as he rambled encouragement to Nines. He was growing closer by the second, each thrust sending waves of pleasure rushing through him. He was going to last mu-

“What the _fuck_?!”

Gavin's eyes snapped opened and he felt Nines still his movements inside him. The sudden lack of pleasure left him teetering on the edge, and he held back a disappointed groan as he turned to see the source of the interruption.

Stood at the end of the corridor that led to the interrogation rooms, was none other than Connor. His eyes were wide, mouth agape as he flicked between Nines and Gavin, stumbling over his words as he tried to question them more as if it wasn't fucking obvious what they were doing.

Nines, the absolute fucker, dared to thrust into him again. Gavin cursed himself as a needy whimper almost left him and he clenched down around Nines, shooting him a deathly glare. Clearly, that was no threat to Nines who simply smiled in return.

“Get lost, Connor.” Gavin spat out, doing his best at covering his embarrassment with just being an asshole.

Connor didn't move, hands flailing in front of him. He goes on a full-blown rant about social etiquette and public displays of affection and how ‘this is too far, guys, come on!’. Gavin is pushing down the blush, dick still hard though as Nines subtly thrusts in and out whilst tightening his hold on his hips. It's ridiculous and so wrong on so many levels – but something about Nines' obvious disregard for what's socially acceptable (especially when Gavin was involved) brought a whole new feeling flooding through him and he clenched his fists to fight against another moan.

“Connor, dearest,” Nines drawls, face a pure reflection of the sarcasm that dripped from his tongue as he interrupted the other android, “Unless you wish to watch me and detective Reed continue intercourse, I suggest you leave for the night.”

Gavin spluttered, as did Connor. Nines seemed to take great pleasure in making the both of them uncomfortable, bidding Connor goodnight as he rushed out of the precinct before focusing all of his attention back to Gavin and slamming into him with clear intensions. Gavin finally let out the moans piled in the back of his throat, hands gripping for something to balance himself on the desk as Nines wasted no time in chasing after their climaxes, collapsing over his chest as Gavin caught his breath once they were done.

“You're an absolute dick,” Gavin laughed into Nines' hair, sticky hand landing on the android's back. Nines kissed the side of his neck and smiled, hot artificial breath ghosting over the sensitive skin and sending shivers through him.

“Only for you, babe.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, swatting Nines away to see the smirk on his face, his own unexpected laugh filling the air between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments xD Thanks to everyone reading my fics, y'all are the fucking best!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
